


Dimention 22: a different story

by gemctf2



Series: On the way to a crossover [2]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter, Left 4 Dead 2, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Original Work, RWBY, Team Fortress 2, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Genderbending, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements, The Tenth Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While my characters are in their own dimentions doing their own stuff, there is a rip in the dimentional portals sending each other together till Luna can fix whats going on. Meanwhile, they get to know a lot about each other and can be a great team in near future.</p><p>Includes anime/gaming/cartoons that I am recently watching/playing with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting sucked in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dimention 7- Where the avengers, precure and dragons balls exists and Gretal, kyubey, stella and kelly were in a crisis until they are semi saved

"When is this?" Gretal asks." I don't know but its around after the next semester, we wouldn't want to worry ourselves," Kyubey replies." You kids having fun?" Steve asks." Yeah mr rogers we plan on taking part at the next competition," Stella replies." Steve is fin-" "But the problem is it is a surprise theme and we don't know what to do?!" Gretal exclaims. Steve huffed alittle and beamed," You'll have to figure it out yourselves, I am not really that good at-" And the door was in his face.

"Why was he just standing there?" Kyubey asks." I dunno," Gretal mutters as Stella and kelly jaws dropped but they soon ignored it. Outside steve laughed at their childishness and went to work with the avengers.

"So I've list the possible themes what would it be?" Gretal asks." These are all tested, I don't think they would test it out again..." Kelly replies." Awwwww, if only someone would teach us how to adopt to change!" Stella exclaimed.

As if someone heard her and desided to gant her wish, there was the breaking of glass and the swish of a tornado.

"What's the situation?" Steve exclaims as he barge in the door. His eyes widened at the empty room, Gretal's list layed on the floor and having a large hole in the window, steve skidded to the living quaters to warn the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is dimention 19- undertale since I haven't had a story about undertale I'll write it first if you don't know the dimention squence go to my series notes to check it out


	2. Brief visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale (ff ver.) Prologue

Gretal's legs swing at the side of a giant leaf just outside her house which is a kaku flower (A flower with three pink petals and one jade petal, she's using it to indicate where her study is so she could use the window to take the book from there rather then going through a series of doors to get it and only to come out again.

She likes the sun but loves the night, cooling, refreshing and quiet. But that night, a special guest comes to visit.

"You must be lonely," Sans replied. Gretal raised and eyebrow at him then looked at the full moon." I've brought something don't know if you would like it," Sans replied. Sans holds out a moonlit flower," Seeing as you like the night," Sans shrugged. Gretal suspected something," Is something bothering you?" She asks.

"No..." Sans rolled his eyes but met Gretal's again, as she gave him an expectant look." Alright alright! You got me... _how is she so good?_ You've got me, I'm telling the truth when I said you'd be lonely and...so am I... so... and uh," Sans scratched his head.

"A new human has fallen in," Sans replied. Gretal: -_- Uh... yeah whats that gotta do with me? "Cause you're the person to go to when we are bothered right?" Sans replied as if reading her mind. She huffed and looked at the bed of flowers surrounding the place, a river and a desert could be seen at both sides.

There is a barrier in between the flowers and desert the king didn't know that the barrier wasen't covering underground so they could just dig out and she had a secret underground bunker for the occasion.

"I'm bothered cause I've seen many choices the human makes but...this time they've gone too far to kill my brother... today he was there... and I don't think I'd get used to this..." Sans mutters left eye glowing in a slight shade of blue. Gretal glanced at sans, his powers always catches her attention, so alike hers but no one knows ofcourse.

"You still ok? Living in these flowers?" Sans asks awkwardly." Yeah.." Gretal's voice sounded distant. Sans eyes reflect pity which Gretal doesn't like." Don't look at me like that I'm fine," Gretal groaned. Sans realised his mistake," Ah sorry, well, I'd like to stay but..." Sans stammers. Gretal sighed," One more moonlit flower then," She smirked at him and made him blush... if skeletons could and left with a smile.

 Gretal smiled and prepared to go in and call it a night when flowey pops up with a down, sad, puppy face. She sighed and tucked flowey into a pot at her study table." Let me guess something bothering you?" Gretal asks. Flowey nodded glumly," Another human has fallen... I feel... funny... deja vu perhaps but..." Flowey whined," I just have a bad feeling for this human that's all..." Flowey replied.

Gretal nodded and comfort flowey while a whirlpool is ready to snatch her away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is naruto


End file.
